In the photo editing domain, it is highly desirable for a user to be able to select an object from a source image and then place the object in a specific location or region of the target image. In many circumstances, there are significant differences between the source patch and the target image with regards to lighting intensity, color, gradient level, noise level, and so on. These differences can affect the editing process, thereby making the processed image unsatisfactory to the user. In recent years, the Poisson Image Editing technique and Mean Value Clone technique has been used to resolve the discrepancy in lighting intensity and color level. However, for two images with different noise levels or gradient levels, the user can generally still distinguish the source patch from the target image even where the boundary between the source patch and the target image is relatively smooth.